One New Message
by A Silly Miracle
Summary: Short Kogan oneshot. A bit of light pours into Kendall's life of grays. Slash or friendship, you pick.


**One New Message**

**Another little oneshot that I did out of boredness. I was a little emo at the time, okay? I know it's tiny and probably supremely annoying and whiney, but I did it and now I'm posting it. And you're reading it. Which is your fault, my friend. Anyways. I have no idea why I have this obsession with when Jo left Kendall… maybe because the bromance could never be anything more when Jo was there? I dunno. Whatever. Just Enjoy.**

**Sidenote: Posting this on March 14****th****- and guess what? It's my Birthday! Woo!**

Kendall laid there, cheek pressed against the bedspread as the dusty sunlight streamed in through the window. No one was home. They'd all gone out to do something or another at one point, until the apartment was silent and Kendall was left to his thoughts. His torturous thoughts. Watching a speck of lint spiral through the air, his half-lidded hazel eyes opened dully to life. It hadn't been long since Jo left. Maybe a couple days, or a week, he wasn't sure. Time seemed to roll lazily by, achingly slow and at the same time entirely too fast. It seemed like he'd spent a lifetime first on the couch, now in his dark room, sitting in absolute silence, sleeping and letting his thoughts get the best of him. At first he felt the ache of the loss of her presence, a sharp jab when the minutes ticked by and she still hadn't called. Now, all he felt was a still numbness. Whatever the time was, whatever the day, his phone lay dark and dormant on his bedside table in a state of permanent hibernation, just as its owner was. As the speck of lint vanished into the shade, Kendall's lifeless eyes closed. He wasn't tired. Well, at least not physically. He'd spent half his time sleeping the past few days. Mentally though, he was exhausted. He was tired of life. Tired of the heartbreak, of the patterns of life. Get up, have a day full of conversations, thoughts and actions, come home, go to sleep late. Life was exhausting. And sometimes it really wasn't worth it. Spending all your time and energy on something that doesn't even work out to be a part of the rest of your life was useless and depressing. And Kendall was tired of it. So he stopped. Stopped going out, stopped talking to people and stopped thinking of things that weren't the past. Maybe people thought he was sad, or heartbroken, but really, he simply didn't feel anything. Devoid of emotions, the reality of it all just washed over him, taking the color out of his soul and leaving it bleached and frail. He wasn't even clinging to life anymore. Jo was everything. The way she smiled, the way she knew exactly what he was always thinking, the way he could tell her everything and she wouldn't say a word, just understand. The way her eyelashes fluttered in her sleep and the way she fit perfectly in his arms. Nothing would ever feel the same again. Maybe life just wasn't worth it, if the person who had your very essence took it away.

Suddenly, Kendall's phone vibrated, the buzzing of the small object breaking through the placid air. Kendall's eyes opened, staring at the little bright thing with something possibly near curiosity. Reaching over with a stiff arm to cradle the phone he brought it close to his face and tapped the screen hesitantly, bringing it back to life.

One new message from: Logan

Kendall blinked once, not feeling the disappointment. The curiosity from a moment earlier having exhausted him. Without hesitation, he tapped the screen once again to reveal the message.

Got ice cream for you. I'll be home in 15 minutes. Carlos and James are going out for a double date and then a movie. They won't be back until late. I want to talk.

Kendall's eyes scanned the message one more time, his mind trying to make sense of the words. After so long, these phrases seemed alien to him. However, before he could think more on it, his phone vibrated again.

One new message from: Logan

He tapped the screen.

I miss you.

Kendall's eyes suddenly pooled with tears. Before he could be shocked at the sudden emotion, one leaked out and trailed down his cheek, and in that moment, he knew everything would be okay.

**What'd you think? Like? Dislike? I did it randomly, so I won't take offence. I know it's not my best.  
>Reviews are appreciated as always. (:<strong>


End file.
